


The lost family

by babbling_duck



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Balinor Lives (Merlin), Confused Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Implied Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbling_duck/pseuds/babbling_duck
Summary: Uther finds a young boy looking exactly like Arthur. After a happy day he confronts Arthur with having a bastard. When arthur denies having a child uther has to keep a dark secret.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

Uther strolled through the corridors on his way to Gaius. His old battle wound hurt a little more than usual and he still had a day full of council meetings ahead. 

He knocked on the door but didn't wait to be permitted entrance and strode inside. Gaius was currently attending to a child but the king couldn't see much with Gaius blocking his view. Next to Gaius stood a woman, although a little old could be the kids mother. 

They turned around to greet the intruder but when they saw who came in bowed deeply.

"My Lord. Is there anything you need?" Gaius said while shifting to make sure the king couldn't see the kid behind him. 

"Yes. I need a potion for my old battle wound."

"Of course sire." Gaius walked towards a shelf making sure to stay between king and child long enough for the woman to take his place. It was highly suspicious but the king had more important matters to care about. 

Gaius gave him the vial quickly and asked if there would be anything else. Uther denied and slowly made his way to the council chambers distracted from the recent event. 

**** 

Uther had a great day. He wouldn't admit it but he looked forward to the next time. But he certainly would have a word with Arthur in the morning. 

It all started this morning when he went to the stables. It was the first free day in over two months and he wanted to spent it as fast away from the cake as possible. 

Then he spotted a young boy not older than six summers stood in front of his horse. He stopped and watched the boy. What shocked him wants the fact that there only existed three people who were able to get neat to his horse (Actually 4 but one is banished and therefore doesn't count). No what shocked the king to his bones was a that this boy was the perfect copy of a little Arthur pendragon. The hair a perfect resemblance of sunlight and the eyes like the ocean beneath. The boy even had his nose! 

How dare Arthur keep the fact he had child? Even when he's a bastard they could have done something to keep him close. 

Uther decided if he wanted information the kid would give them easier than his son. Decision made he approached the little boy. 

"You boy, what are you doing with my horse?" 

The boy jumped and stopped petting the horse to turn to the king. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to anger you bit the horse was so lovely and I couldn't stop myself. Sorry."  
The boy ended and stared at the man. 

"It's alright. Do you want to come with me and the horse?"

"Umm I should probably go back to my grandmother, or she will worry." 

"I can send someone to inform your grandmother where you are. I'm the king." The boys eyes widened and the king was amused to meet someone who didn't knew him. 

"Ok." Was all the response the boy was able to give so uther wasted no time to place the boy on the horse and them himself behind him. 

"Where is your grandmother?" 

"With Gaius." Now Uther connected the events from days before. Gaius knew and hadn't told him. He would need to have a word with him to but now he wanted to get to know his grandson. 

He called for a servant on their way out on the stables to inform the woman and then they were off to the woods. 

**** 

After some minutes of silence Uther decided know would be good to ask for information. 

"I don't remember seeing you in Camelot are you here to visit some one?" 

The boy was looking around like he never saw the town before, maybe never sat on a horse before. Such a pity with the blood that was flowing in the boy's veins. But luckily he wasn't tense and seemed trusting enough. 

"Yes, we wanted to see Gaius. I am allergic to nuts but I ate them anyway. Gaius is an old friend so we came here." Uther chuckled. Arthur is also allergic to nuts but he said they were so tasty and sat on Gaius bench more often than not. 

"What's your name?" 

"I'm William. But most people say Will." That's a good name, Uther thought but maybe they'll give a second one just In case. 

They rode through forest and stopped a clearing to have a picnic while will started to talk more and more till he didn't stop babbling. When Uther told him about knights their adventures Will's eyes lit up and asked if he could start training as well.

The day went on and they hadn't talked about Will's family but there were other days uther would make sure of it. 

It was still light when they were back and uther dropped the boy at Gaius door. He made eye contact with Gaius to tell he would come back tomorrow to have a word him. Gaius had at least the decency to lower his gaze in shame. He looked at the grandmother and thought she looked familiar but didn't really want to spent more time here. 

**** 

The next day came and the king send a servant to fetch his son for having breakfast together. 

Arthur arrived, bowed and sat down. Since the banishment of his servant he was colder towards his father, never talking much and certainly not staying in the same room longer than he has to. Now uther understands. The banishment has to be at the same time of the birth of Arthur's son. With not talking to his king definitely easier to hide. 

"Son I have excellent news." Arthur stated quiet probably thinking of another arranged marriage. Not yet but soon uther thought. 

"Yesterday I had a very nice and revealing day. I must say your son is the exact copy of you. You wouldn't have had to hide from your king. I will help you. You bring the boy and his family here. We can't make it public yet but I'm sure we can find arrangements to suit everyone."  
Uther looked at his son who was completely frozen. Did he really think he could hide a son forever. It pained Uther a little but the joy of having a grandson is still fresh and dominating. 

"I don't have a son. Whoever you saw it's not possible."  
Arthur seemed quite certain. Why does he want to play games? 

"Arthur he is your exact copy and I spent a whole day with him. If this isn't your son then I'm not your father." He said amused clearly winning the game but arthur opened his mouth to retort nonetheless. 

"You don't understand. I can't have a son. It's not possible. I only ever shared the bed with one person. You should know him since you banished him." 

"Are you still thinking about that useless -" he stopped abruptly when the words sank in. No this wasn't possible. But everything made sense now. Everything. He ran out of his chambers into the corridor not stopping when Arthur called after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther visits an old enemy and Arthur meets his son.

_That was strange_ Arthur thought when he left the kings chambers. He moved through the castle and suddenly he was aware he stood in front of the steps leading to the physicians chambers.

He wasn't there in a long time. Couldn't bear it because everything reminded him of his beloved but here it was the worst and as the crown prince he couldn't afford being weak. He buried his feelings more or less successful over the years only for his father of all people to mention him again.

So now in this moment of weakness he couldn't stop from climbing the stairs. He dismissed the feeling for curiosity to what his father was talking about. If anyone knew it would be Gaius.

When he arrived he didn't even think about knocking and just strode in and started talking in the hopes to feel better.

"Hello Gaius. My father behaved weird just now. Do you anything of a kid looking like me? He bieves I'm having a son. Me. But when I said no he all but fled his own rooms."

During his rant he sat on a chair at the table and didn't even notice Gaius wasn't in the room. But when he looked up there was a boy sitting across from him looking at him with wide, curious eyes and a spoon in his hand hovering just in front of his mouth which was wide open.

Arthur had to admit he understood his father now. There was only one person with that exact same hair colour. But he knew he didn't have a son so where is this boy coming from.

They looked in each other's eyes and Arthur felt the connection between them, he felt the need to protect. Somewhere deep down he knew this kid belonged to him and was his own but his mind was still confused.

He opened his mouth to the ask the many questions haunting him when the door to Merlin's old room suddenly opened. Gaius walked out and he behind him was a women Arthur thought he would never see again. Gaius walked towards him while Arthur stood up from his chair watching Gaius opening his mouth to say some excuses but it was to late and Arthur beat him to break the silence.

"Hunith?"

*****

_How could I have been so stupid? How did it take me so long to figure out? It was obvious! How they look alike! The unmistakable bond they have. A dragonlord right under my nose._

The king fumed and his face was red from the building rage inside his body. No soul dared to cross his path as he made his way towards and dungeons and beyond until he stepped inside a familiar cave.

He had no doubt his assumptions were correct but confirmation would be good nonetheless before he made his next plans. He swang the torch he didn't remember taking and waited for the creature to arrive.

Mere seconds later he heard the flapping of wings and saw the golden Dragon landing on the rocks opposite from him.

"What do you want?" The dragon snarled not hiding his displeasure inthe slightest.

"Is it true?" The king wanted this to be over quickly. The dragon smirked and the king knew it was true. He turned around but heard the dragon again seemingly not ready with the king yet.

"It is and you will see that that your actions that many years ago will haunt you now. This will be your downfall. Remember my words. The kid will kill the monster that is Uther Pendragon."

And with that the dragon was gone leaving the king with more questions and even more rage than before.

*****

"Hunith?"

_Why was she hear? Why is this boy looking like him? Is Merlin alright?_

Before he could process anything more he felt a tear flowing down his face and he was promptly engulfed in a hug.

That was giving him the last straw and he found himself sobbing and clinging to Hunith's dress. Distinctly he was aware of the comforting words being whispered in his ear but the panic he felt wasn't going to end any time soon.

He felt an other pair of arms around his neck and felt sight weight in his lap. Only then he was aware he sat on the bench again. He looked down and saw the little boy staring at him with concerned eyes and he could he swear it didn't matter that moment that he was the exact of Arthur, in that moment with his concerned and trusting look Arthur saw Merlin in him.

The boy brought his fingers to his cheeks and wiped the tears away.

"Why are you crying?"

And Arthur wanted to burst out in tears once again. Instead he held up a hand and petted the boy's hair and stared at him in awe.

"How are you even possible?"

He asked barely about a whisper.

"It's magic."

He heard Hunith next him but he kept looking at his son. He knew Merlin had magic but couldn't even dream of the power being needed. Then another thought struck him and his face showed pure fear.

"Is Merlin... is he?"

"No, he's fine. It was different magic. But he couldn't exactly walk into Camelot." Hunith replied immediately trying to lighten the mood.

Arthur sighed in relief eyes never leaving his new son like he would vanish the next second. They sat like that for some time when Gaius cleared his throat. Hunith and William looked up but Arthur didn't.

"I don't want to intrude your family reunion but Hunithyou have to go back. It's not save here."

At that Arthur looked up. "No. Not so soon."

He argued but deep down he knew there was no other choice.

"I'm afraid it has to be Arthur. He spent time with your father and if he connects everything no one will be safe."

Arthur's face morphed into horror when he remembers the events from only minutes before. "He already knows. I think he knows everything."

"Then it's worse than I imagined."

"But why were you even here?" He directed the question to Hunith but heard Gaius chuckling in front of him.

Hunith smiled and shoved a finger in Williams side. "Tell him why we came here."

"I ate some nuts but I'm allergic." Will said matter of factly. Arthur chuckled then too.

"You know what? I am too."

"Hunith you really have to go." Gaius urged once again.

"Yes I know." They stood up and took Hunith took their packs before she turned to Arthur.

"I will let you know how they're doing, I promise." And gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Let me lead you out of the castle. Through a hidden exit it will be safer." It was an offer but everyone knew Arthur would be with them for as long as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur tells Morgana about his day  
> Uther is paranoid

After that encounter with the dragon Uther knew he had to take actions. But what was he supposed to do. Could he kill his own flesh and blood? But he was a boy. He would definitely inherit his father's one day and sire new dragonlords. If he's not acting now he will be killed and all his work was for nothing. That can't happen. The boy needs to be killed. The whole family before he himself will be killed. But the plan has to perfect one wrong move and the dragon's words will come to pass. He will not make the same mistakes. He wouldn't surrender to dragonlords. They simply can't continue to exist holding to much power for his liking even when there weren't dragons to command. but one dragon was under his castle and if it got free it would bring doom over his kingdom. what if there are other dragons? he had plan and quickly before he can't control the situation anymore.

He needs to find them that much was clear. But how was still an unanswered question. He couldn't do it twenty years ago yet now there was a trail to follow.

He couldn't simply demand the boy and his grandmother to answer his question if they're only halve as loyal as father and grandfather had been. No he had to follow them somehow. It would be hard work and his time was running. He didn't know how long they would stay and he had to acknowledge they had an advantage with knowing the king knew about them. What if Arthur found the boy already? There were too many factors and time wasn't something he had plenty.

He would sent a servant first. Subtly making sure the boy was still in the castle. And in the mean time he could think about expanding his plan further.

*****

It wasn't even noon when Arthur said his goodbyes to Hunith and William. His heart longed to go with them. They spoke a thousand promises to each other but they weren't enough to take the ache away.

Usually he would have to train his knights right now but all he wanted now was to lay in Morgana's bed while she told him what to do.

Leon would know what to do if wants present so he made his way up to her chambers.

Morgana was always there for him. The perfect big sister who protected him from the evil of the world and almost always succeeded. She lived in the castle since she was a babe and no one really knows where she came from just one day the king brought her with him and that was that.

Some rumours said he found her in the woods others told of the king himself impregnating her mother, sometimes a servant others a minor noblewoman. Morgana herself held no title bit when she married Sir Leon eight years ago, which didn't amused the king, she became a lady.

They had a son, Mordred, who was born only months before Merlin was being banished. He remembers with a smile on his face how Merlin spent every part of his free time with the new born and Arthur used to complain about how little time they spent together. Those were so much easier times.

But Morgana and Mordred saved him from becoming a ruthless and emotionless stonehearted prince. It took time but they Morgana never gave up on him. Over the years he showed his gratitude with hiding Mordred from the king when he showed his first signs of magic.

Suddenly he stood in front of her door and knocked. He didn't have to wait long till he heard Morgana allowing him to enter.

He did and saw Morgana sitting at her desk in a deep green dress looking as regal as ever. Pity she wasn't of royal blood. She didn't look up instead waited for her brother to begin speaking. He walked past Mordred who was playing on the floor next to his mother also not bothering to look up.

Arthur walked on and flopped down on the bed facing the ceiling.

Morgana felt the mood changing and left her seat in favour to sit next to Arthur.

"What happened?" Her soft voice taking the weight from shoulders while she stroked his hair.

"You wouldn't believe it." Arthur whispered and a sad smile graced his features.

"Try me." And his smile turned a bit lighter. What would he do without her?

"I have a son. I am a father." he said without hesitation deciding this was the best way to go.

Morgana was a bit taken aback by his statement but let him continue his story.

"He looks exactly like me. But he has Merlin's gentle and sweet soul." Morgana gasped at that. She hadn't heard that name in a long time. But why Merlin? She was confused and was a out to voice her thoughts but Arthur started talking again and she kept quiet.

"Hunith said it was magic and assured Merlin was alright but couldn't come. My son is allergic to nuts but ate them anyway. Just like I used to do." His smile grew fonder and his eyes softer.

Mordred sat up and planted himself in his mother's lap curious eyes looking down at Arthur.

"Does that mean I have a cousin to play with?" The boy asked delighted and it pained Arthur to have to deny his wish.

"I'm afraid they're already gone but we will visit soon. You know best it's not safe in the castle for everyone." Yes, Mordred knew better than he wanted to. Everyone was overprotective of him and even if he knew why he couldn't help but sneak away every once and again.

Arthur turned his head to look at Morgana again.  
"Hunith told me she will send a message on way or another. I hope we can visit soon. I only hadn't even a few hours to get to him and father spent a whole day with his grandchild yesterday. I only hope they're safe."

"Of course they are, Arthur. Remember it's Merlin and yours child. Nothing will harm them." She kept stroking his hair in a comforting manner.

"What is even the name of your mysterious child?"

"shit! I didn't ask. I'm such bad father."

"No Arthur you aren't. You were just overwhelmed. you'll do great. Always better than Uther ever was. I trust you with Mordred and he's doing great. sometimes he comes back telling me what a great uncle you were again and would spent his time rather with you than his boring parents." Arthur snorted and shifted a bit to look her in the eyes.

"You don't think I will be one of those boring parents?"

"Maybe a bit stuffy but Merlin can cover for you"

Arthur poked her leg at that."I'm not _stuffy!"_

"Of course not" she snorted and Arthur gave her a smile mirroring in his eyes.

They stayed a while that way with Arthur's head in Morgana's lap but Mordred went back to his toys.

On the other side of the chamber doors a servant hurried a long the corridor taking a few turns and finally stopping. raising a hand he knocked twice and soon heard the rough voice allowing him to enter. The servant closed the door and bowed deeply. The kings back was turned to him.

"Your Majesty. I'm afraid to tell there was no one with the physician or anything indicating that someone is staying with him anymore."

"That will be all.", the words were spoken calm but the atmosphere in the room burned with rage. The servant rushed out of room and closed the door. After taking the first turn he heard a loud clashing noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be about Merlin's life since his banishment  
> Do you know what Uther's secret is?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback of Merlin being banished and going back to his mother who knows more about his situation than he does.

It happened so fast. One second Merlin was safely tucked in Arthur's arms and in the next he was dragged away forcefully and fell on the ground kneeling on the cold stone floor in front of the kings throne. 

Arthur wasn't there when Uther spoke the words _'I hereby banish you from the kingdom of Camelot. If you will ever return your head shall be price_.' Merlin was grateful Arthur wasn't there. That clotpole would have made it worse and would have to spent more than a week in the dungeons where he probably was right now. He was escorted to his room in Gaius chambers and was told he had the night to sort his business and then will be escorted out of town come morning.

It didn't take long to pack his things for the journey figuring he would go back to his mother. Gwen visited him shortly to say goodbye not only from her but also from Morgana. He thanked her and told her to go before it got harder to leave than it had to be. Gaius gave him all food he could get in the little time they had left somehow knowing he would need it more than ever. It was only an hour he got left now. He wrote a letter for Arthur stating his love but he decided against giving it to him. Instead he his it under a loose floorbeard in what used to his chambers. Their love was still fresh, only half a year ago they started courting and sharing a bed for much less. Arthur sure will move on and forget him. He had to. He wouldn't wallow in depression and become a cold like his father had. Instead Merlin took all his neckerchiefs except for the one Arthur gave. It was his first courting gift. He folded them neadly and wrapped them in a cloth and gave the package a kiss. He told Gaius to give them to Arthur when he is free again and he has the choice to keep them or throw them away. They were Merlin's sign that he would wait and maybe return when the time comes but also was giving Arthur a choice and was happy even when Arthur moved on. It was a blessing for his future and chosen queen and his many children. An other thing he hoped they would bring to Arthur was strength and peace especially for his mind. He would need it in his fight but he shall never forget a king who is only strong isn't a good one. A good king needs to be collected and just. He needs knowledge and to listen to those who have the correct one. He hoped Arthur would get his message, he wasn't always stupid after all.

***** 

After living two weeks with his mother he started to get sick regularly. He tried hiding it from his mother but it was no use and one evening she sat him down at the table and started talking. 

"Merlin I know you tried to hide your sickness. Do you know what caused it?" She said sternly but with a hint of sympathy which made him angsty a bit cause he thought she implied he might die. But her actual answer after he shook his head was even worse. 

"I might know what caused you this. I would know it happened to myself many years ago. There is no easy way to say this you don't even know how this is possible but I will tell you everything you need to know and the decision I made." Now merlin panicked and he was sure his body showed all the signs. Then he remembered his mother didn't even say anything about his illness. 

"What is it? Am I dying?" Hunith chuckled a bit and then her son's hands in her own. 

"Now Merlin. Quite the opposite. You're pregnant, you're giving birth to new life." Merlin's heart stopped. _Pregnant? How? Why? When? How? A baby?_ Apparently he said all that out loud and his mother squeezed his hands. 

"I can answer some of your questions but I'm no expert. That's why I decided to search for the one man who can help you with this condition. Your father." Merlin's heart stopped again. _His father? Mother never spoke of him so why now?_ Then he remembered being pregnant. He kept his mouth shut and waited for his mother to answer all his questions and then freak out later.

"It would be best to just be straightforward with this. Your father was a dragonlord. He was seeking refuge here during the purge but Uther's men were about to find him and left me. But what we didn't know you were already growing in my belly. I never said anything because I wanted to save him and maybe myself. It was just easier and if I told you would have gone off and searched for him till we were a happy family. But life doesn't always work like that. Now you will understand that better than anyone else. Anyway, as a dragonlord you would be able to command dragons and being able to carry and birth children. Your father never told me enough that I could safely advise you through the pregnancy but I will find him for the sake of our family. And before you ask no, you will stay here. One thing I know is that you need to rest a lot and wandering through the world isn't exactly the same. You will stay here and work a bit and I will find him in no time. I promise. Do you know where these wooden figurines came from I'm storing everywhere in the house? You're father made them for me. Every single one." She stood up and grabbed a wooden Bird which always was close to her bed. When she hold it in front of him he saw it was a merlin. Then he understood. Those figurines where just like the neckerchiefs Merlin left for Arthur. "This one is special. If you look close it looks like it is alive. Do you know why? It is enchanted. As long as your father is alive so seems the Bird. It will begin to fade if anything happens to him." 

That night Merlin cuddled close to his mother while she told him stories of the past. 

A week later she left and Merlin very reluctantly let her go.She would have gone sooner but Merlin followed her at her first try. She promised it would only be two weeks and Merlin insisted to have a wooden figurine of a butterfly enchanted to show him his mother's wellbeing.

In the two weeks Merlin only panicked five times. He busied himself with the house and the fields. Even attempted knitting but he was too clumsy so he left making baby clothes for the grandmother.

When the two weeks were over he waited at the beginning of the woods for his mother and father. He saw no one till dusk and began to feel panic again. He knew he couldn't wait all night there much to his dismay and made his way home anyway.

When he opened the door he was promptly engulfed in a hug and his mother asking where he had been. His mother introduced him to his father, Balinor. A tall proud man with long black hair starting to grayen. It was awkward at first but soon they were all hugging and crying. 

The moths went by and Balinor taught Merlin everything he knew. Not only about being a dragonlords and the pregnancy but about the relationships between human and earth. Merlin soaked in everything he could making his father proud. Slowly they build themselves the life of a happy family but the pendragon shadow always seemed to follow. Balinor wasn't sure how to feel about the fact a pendragon was the father to his grandchild but he was too happy that he now had a family worth living for.

Merlin gave birth just a few weeks after the winter ended and the thirty hours of labour would have been quite painful if his father hadn't aided with magic. Merlin named his son William in honour his fallen friend and Arthur in honour of his lost love.

The years were filled with joy and happiness. Merlin watched his son grow up happy even without the other father. He hoped they could meet one day. Meeting his own father was one of the happiest days in his life even though he constantly panicked because of the pregnancy. But meeting your parent can fill a whole you never knew existed. 

As William grew into a young Arthur Merlin had a hard time to contain his feelings but he was happy and knew from the beginning he wouldn't trade his life for anything. 

Now he stood in the field nearly eight years later with his father next to him trying to comfort him.

"They will be fine. Gaius will heal William and they be back in no time."

"How do you know that? What if they don't come back, what if Gaius has no remedy? I should have gone with them." He walked around anxious while balinor picked at some plants. 

"You know you can't do that. It's to dangerous. You'll have to wait till Uther is dead." They startled when they heard a child laughing and running towards them. 

Merlin waisted no time and scooped the kid up in his arms. "I will never let you go again, never." Merlin said in a most serious manner while hugging his son close.

"Merlin what would you say if I did the same thing to you?" Merlin heard his mother teasing behind him. Mindful of the child in his arms he turned around to her and said, "Go on, I would love you to do it. That's what good children do." He said directing it more to his son than his mother. 

While his mother could have ignored him took her chance and joined son and grandson squeezing with all her might. And Merlin couldn't even ask her to stop. It was all very frustrating but then his child wriggled between them and Merlin was just happy. Hunith let go of them and they went inside to eat supper.

While William was distracted with his food Hunith told told her husband and son what happened in Camelot. 

"We have to flee. Find another place and never return again." Was the first thing Balinor answered.

"I have to admit it's the only way to stay safe. And we can't put the village in that kind of danger." Hunith said calmly. She knew Merlin wouldn't want leave a place called home again. 

"I know, I just wish there was another way. It will not be easy for Will." For me too was left unspoken. 

"That's it then. We will go. Far enough for no one to find us." 

"Maybe on time in the future things change for the better." The words came surprisingly from Balinor.

They left a few days later telling the people they would visit a town and come back one time. Will left very reluctantly sensing they wouldn't come back soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot will progress in the next chapter and the one after that revaels Uther's secret.  
> Do you like it so far? Constructive criticism is always appreciated


End file.
